The Meet
by Electriranger
Summary: This is about a mysterious explosion that sends Louise, Lois, and Pika to different directions. Louise meets the X-men and realizes that Lois and Pika are missing! Now Louise and the X-men must find them before something happens with them. Please R
1. The Explosion

The Meet

Chapter 1: The Explosion

So, it is now the present; Louise is 12 and Lois is 6. Pika hates pokeballs, so she walks at Louise's side.

Today was very calm: the sea breeze blowing sand on Pika's face, the cold water that froze Lois's feet, and the warmth that Louise felt when lying in the sand.

"That was so cool!" Lois exclaimed, "How did you know about this place?"

"I come here while you're asleep to see the stars shining luminously in the night," Louise responded.

"You sound like a poet," Lois pointed out.

"Pika (That's right)," Pika told Louise, "Pikapika (Lois has a point)."

They ended up walking towards a mine field. Before they took another step, an army guy warned them, "You are about to enter a mine field. Would you like to continue?"

"What's a mine?" Lois asked.

"Something that can explode if you step on it," the army guy answered.

"Oh," Lois said, "We'll keep going."

"There's a chance you might not survive, you know that," the soldier pointed out.

But the trio didn't have a chance to hear his last sentence. They kept walking until they made it to the city.

"Louise, was the guy lying?" Lois asked, full of curiosity.

"Lois, I'm not sure—wait...I thought you can read minds like you did to me two years ago," Louise realized.

"Uuuuuhhhh--" Lois started, but got cut off by the sound of a blast.

Sent flying, Louise called out, "Lois! Pika!"

And then, Louise passed out.


	2. The Wrong Thoughts

The Meet

Chapter 2: The Wrong Thoughts

Louise lands on something hard, with an edge that stabbed her spine and that made a loud THUD sound.

'OOOOWWWWW!!!!!!!!' Louise thought painfully.

At a mansion, everyone heard a THUD coming from their door. Kitty became surprised and said, "What was that?"

Beast, hearing the sound as well, answered, "It is coming from outside."

Scott added, "Let's go investigate, then!"

So everyone went to the front door and was shocked at what they found. They found a body of a girl with blood on her head, arms, and legs, and she looked like she survived a fire from the burn marks on her body.

"Wow," Scott, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, and Jean said in shock.

"She's completely injured. We have to help her somehow!" Beast said to everyone.

"Can I help?" Kitty asked.

"Well...alright," Beast said, "You and Tom can carry her to the medical ward."

"Thanks, Beast," Kitty said in a bright mood.

As Kitty and Tom, a 12 year old with division powers, carried the limp body to the infirmary, Kitty whispered to the girl, "You might not hear me, but you can trust us. We can help you through your situation."

In Louise's head, she thought, 'I trust you. Thanks for helping me.'

Louise had a nightmare while she was out. It was about what had happened when she was 6, when her parents died, the commitment of revenge on the killer, and what had happened with the blast. She could still feel the pain and see her sister flying in another direction. 'Sis!' Louise remembered.

She woke up with a gasp. The memories were too painful to keep remembering, except that there was a surprise. There were two people: one of them had long white hair, and she was reading a book; the other one had blue fur, and he was looking at a chart.

The blue-furred person looked at Louise and said, "Well, you're awake. You're Louise, right?"

"How do you know my name?" Louise asked, startled by what she heard.

"Well, my friend told me. He is rather smart, if you want to know the truth," the man told her, "Anyway, I'm Henry McCoy. You can call me Hank or Beast."

"Ok. I thought you were talking about my sister," Louise sadly said, and then noticed the other person. "Who's your friend?" Louise asked Hank.

"Well, this is my teammate and friend Ororo, or Storm if you want," Hank replied.

Ororo lifted her head from the book and greeted to Louise, "Hi."

"Uhh...hi," Louise also greeted. 'My sister! Why was I so irresponsible with taking care of Lois? I hope she can hear me now, 'cause I was a jerk, sis. I'm sorry,' Louise thought, hoping Lois read her mind.

"Louise? Are you ok?" Hank asked.

Louise snapped out of her thought trance and answered puzzledly, "Huh? Oh, I'm alright."

"We're going to leave you alone for a while. Is that alright?"

"Uuumm...I'm alright with that." Louise told them, and they left the room.

After she knew nobody could hear her, she yelled at herself, "What is wrong with me? I should've seen it coming! If only I was responsible, Lois and Pika wouldn't be at some uncharted island or something!" Then, she swears at herself.

Unfortunately for Louise, a girl, three years older than Louise heard her and scolded, "You're not supposed to swear! This is a school, you know."

"A school? Uuuuuhhhh...I didn't know that. I...uuhh...woke up a few minutes ago..." Louise started.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm Kitty," the girl said, and continued, "Look, you might be irresponsible, but you can still do things right. Heck, I was irresponsible too, and I still managed to do the right things."

"Really?" Louise asked in surprise, and then added, "You know, I think I'll go find sis and Pika now."

She was getting up, but Kitty's hands stopped her from getting up. Kitty said, "Not like this! You're too injured to do this! You might hurt yourself!"

"I don't care if I'm hurt. All that matters is if I find my sister. I need to do my right thing," Louise said to convince Kitty to let her go.

And she did.


	3. An Alliance is Made!

The Meet

Chapter 3: An Alliance is Made!

When Kitty let Louise go, Louise was running off until Kitty called out to her.

"Wait. I think I can help you with this one," Kitty said to Louise.

"Well... I'm not sure..." Louise pondered, and then she made her decision.

"Ok then. Let's go."

But then, a guy with dark red glasses, yelled, "Kitty! What are you doing with the new girl?"

"I'm helping her find her sister, Scott," Kitty explained, "I won't be gone long.

"Wait...this might be tough. I should come too," Scott said.

"But..." Kitty started, but then Louise said, "You can come. The more, the merrier, right?"

They both nodded in agreement. Then, a tall girl with red hair came and said to Scott, "What's going on?"

"We're going to rescue my sister," Louise explained as briefly as she can.

"I can come too, right?" The girl asked Louise.

"Alright. Like I said before, well, I don't want to repeat myself, so I won't say it," Louise said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Jean," the red-head introduced to Louise, "And this is Scott." She pointed at the guy with those cool glasses.

"Ok, let's go, then!" Louise exclaimed.

"Wait!" someone shouted, "Can we help as well?" It was Storm and Beast.

"Ok. Now, let's go!" Louise said for the third time.

"Vait...can I come, too?" a blue elf asked.

"Kurt! Don't pop up like that!" Kitty yelled at the fuzzy elf, then explained to Louise, "Sorry about Kurt. He likes to pop up like that."

"I noticed. Ok Kurt, you're in," Louise told Kurt.

"Hey, wait for me!" a boy, the same age as Louise with brown hair exclaimed.

Louise immediately liked him. He was cute, with his chocolate-colored hair, his intense brown-colored eyes, and his nice personality.

Louise snapped back into reality and said, "You're in."

"I'm Tom. Nice to meet you," Tom introduced, "And who you might be?"

"I'm Louise." Louise giggled after she said that.

"What?" Tom questioned, "Is it my hair? My clothes?"

"No. It's nothing, Tom," Louise admitted.

"Hey, where're y'all goin'?" Everyone looked to see a girl with crimson-colored hair with a white streak on it.

"Oh, Louise, that's Rogue. She's my roommate," Kitty told Louise.

"I'm Louise. Do you want to come?" Louise asked Rogue.

"Ok. I'll go," Rogue answered.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Louise exclaimed for the fourth time, 'I'm getting tired of saying this.'

They all leave the mansion and head over to town.


	4. The Rescue and a Surprise

The Meet

Chapter 4: The Rescue and a Surprise

So, the alliance consisting of Louise, Tom, Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Beast, Rogue, and Storm all head to town with a mission to complete.

"Ok, so here's the plan," Louise starts at an intersection, "We split up into three teams: Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue, you three are in one team; Scott, Jean, and Beast, you three are another team; and the rest of you are with me. Got it?"

"But, vere do ve go?" Kurt asks.

"Uuumm...I haven't quite thought of that..." Louise realizes, "Just pick a direction and get it over with it."

"We got west!" Kitty exclaimed.

"We have east!" Jean shouts.

"Well, we've got north. Let's go!" Louise said, and thought, 'I've got to stop saying that.'

North was where Louise's group went. That was where most of the houses and hospitals were. What Louise didn't know was what everyone else was going to encounter.

Kitty's team went west, where the animal shelter was. Kitty had her hopes up to find Pika there, except, she didn't know what challenges they would encounter.

Beast and his group went east, where the beach was located. Usually, tourists like to go to the beaches to relax and to play in the water with their kids. Jean felt that Lois or Pika might have crash-landed here and got buried in the sand.

Meanwhile, Pika woke up to the sound of barking dogs. She looked at her surroundings and she realized that she was trapped inside a cell with metallic bars and green walls. She was holding Louise's belt, so she knew what to do.

At another location, Lois woke up to people talking. Where she was, she had no idea. All she knew was that she was in a room with white walls and some weird machines that beeped. A lady dressed in white saw Lois and explained everything to her before she got a chance to ask anything.

"Hello. I'm Jane and I'm the nurse. You were found out at the streets and we thought you were dead because of your injuries. Somebody told us that you weren't dead, so we decided to take care of you. Nobody knows what happened—do you remember?"

"Sort of," Lois told her.

"Well, ok. Rest up a little bit, ok?" the nurse spoke to her with a soft voice that made Lois think of Louise.

*Oh, sister, where are you?* Lois thought in agony.

Louise looked around her. 'Lois? Lois? Oh, I swear that I just heard her,' Louise thought, but then she heard another thing.

*Look up.*

Louise heard this and did as the voice said, and she saw Lois.

*Louise!* Lois yelled in her mind, sending it to Louise.

*Lois!* Louise sent back as a reply to Lois.

*Did you find Pika?* Lois asked.

*Not yet.*

*Hey, who are your friends?*

*I'll explain everything later, I promise you, little sis.*

*Alright. Now get up here!*

Mentally, she raised Louise, Tom, and Ororo to the window.

"Louise, your sister is AWESOME!!!!" Tom exclaimed.

"Why, thank you," Lois thanked Tom.

*Louise, isn't he cute?*

*Lois, he's mine!*

*Well, sorry.*

"Now, let's get outta here!" Lois shouted.

Louise stands near the window and tells everyone, "Hold my hand! We won't be spotted if you do."

"But, what for?" Tom asks Louise.

"Just do it!" Louise shouts.

So, everyone does, and when everyone does, Louise thought of one word.

'Invisible!'

Everyone suddenly wasn't seen, but only seen by each other.

At Pika's location, Kitty was phasing through all of the walls of the animal control and got attacked by five dogs. "Ok, wish me luck. This is the last wall before I'll give up," Kitty said to the rest of the group.

"Vait...ve can't give up now! Ve need to rescue Pika and ze belt that she has," Kurt convinced Kitty.

"I will give up, but I'm bringing all of you with me, ok?" Kitty asked.

Rogue and Kurt nodded in agreement. They all phased through the wall and fell into a giant hole.

"Ow, what was that?" Rogue asked Kitty.

"This looks like a tunnel. I think we should go through it to see where it ends," Kitty points out.

So they start to crawl through the tunnel to find Pika.

Where it ends, though, is really far from the animal shelter. The tunnel ended at the beach Jean's group went to.

Pika's head popped out of the hole. She asks a mystery pokemon, "Pikapikapika (Where did you dig to, Digette)?"

"Digettedigettedigettedigette (Where my instincts told me to go, Pika)," Digette answers.

"Pika (Seems logical)," Pika said.

At that moment, Beast sees Pika and Digette and said, "Jean, Scott, I think I found them."

"What do you—ooohhh, I see Pika, but who's her friend?" Scott asks, talking about Digette.

"Well, let's find out," Jean says to the other two.

Cautiously, they walk towards Pika, since Digette went back in her pokeball. Pika, a little frightened at the time, almost attacks them, but stops mid-way and asks, "Pikapi (Who are you)?" Pika asks Jean, Scott, and Beast.

Jean, with calmness in her voice, explained to Pika, "Pika, I'm Jean. These are my friends Scott and Hank. We came to rescue you and Lois."

"Pikapi (Where's Lois, then)?" Pika asks her sympathetically.

"Well...we haven't...found her yet..." Jean admits.

Just then, Kitty's head pops out of the hole Digette made and looks to see Jean, Scott, and Beast glaring at her puzzledly.

"How did you get here?" Scott asks in confusion.

"Well—"Kitty starts, but gets pushed out of the burrow by two more figures that came out: Rogue and Kurt.

"It was crowded 'n dark down there. We needed to crawl our way through there," Rogue complains.

"It vas very small, and ve couldn't fit," Kurt continued.

"Well, at least we made it out of there," Kitty points out with a bright feeling in her voice.

"Pikapika (Who are you three)?" Pika asks, now getting confused.

"I'm Kitty. This is Rogue and Kurt. We tried to find you, but we ended up falling in a hole," Kitty explains her situation, "We tried to see where it ended, and we ended up here."

"Pikapika (Did you find Lois)?" Pika asks with eagerness in her voice.

"We know you're worried about Lois and Louise, but I'm sure they're ok," Jean says to comfort Pika, but she doesn't seem to pay attention.

"Pika, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Beast asks Pika, the distracted pikachu.

"Pikapika (I have their scent)!" Pika screeches, and runs off.

"Hey, wait up!" everyone shouts, trying to catch up.

Meanwhile, Louise, Lois, Storm, and Tom are all out of the room and Lois levitated them out of the building.

"Nice one, Lois!" Louise acknowledged.

"Thanks. Hey, you were the one who helped me practice!" Lois remembered.

"You know, we have to find and join the other groups," Tom pointed out.

"You're right. Thanks, Tom," Louise thanked.

But before they took one step, Pika ran into Louise and exclaimed, "Pikapi (Louise and Lois)!" Pika squealed.

"Pika!" Louise and Lois exclaimed, "I'm so glad to see you," Louise continued in excitement.

Louise, Lois, and Pika did a group hug, until Kitty, Scott, Rogue, Beast, Kurt, and Jean came running toward the group.

"Finally we catch up with you, Pika," Kitty shouted in exhaustion.

"Kitty! Kurt! Finally you guys get here!" Tom exclaimed so loud that it left Lois deaf.

"You know that you left my sister deaf, right?" Louise reasoned.

"Sorry," Tom apologized, although Lois couldn't hear him.

"Those lessons Lois gave me should pay off," Louise said to herself, and sent Lois a telepathic message, *Lois, Tom said that he was sorry for leaving you deaf.*

"Oh, it's alright, Tom. I'm used to it like Louise is," Lois explained as an apology.

Just then, some figures appear in front of them. Louise was puzzled until Tom said with rue, "The Brotherhood."


	5. The Fight and a Better Surprise

The Meet

Chapter 5: A Fight and a Better Surprise

"Who's the Brotherhood?" both Louise and Lois asked in curiosity and confusion, "Are they your friends?" Lois continued.

"No, Lois. They look like mortal enemies," Louise observed.

"That's because they are enemies of ours!" Kitty yelled while dodging an attack.

Seeing this, Louise exclaimed, "Come on out, everyone! This is an emergency!"

Louise brought out Digette, Buizelette, Nina, Electra, and Sparkle, and got them ready to fight.

"Hmmm...Dig, you take on the fatso," Louise laid out the plan, "Buiz, you take on earthquake dude—"

"You know, they do have names," Beast reasoned.

"What are their names, that is the question," Louise made up the line for Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet".

"Well, whoever Digette's going to take on is named Blob, Buizelette is taking on Lance, or Avalanche...who will the others take on?" Beast answered.

"I'm thinking that Pika will take on the person I'm calling Toad, Sparkle will take on...well...Sabretooth...Electra will take on blue lady, and Nina will help me—" Louise started, but then, Beast interrupted her by suggesting, "Why not let Nina take on Blob and Digette face Sabretooth? Then, Sparkle would help Electra face off with Mystique?"

"Blue lady is named Mystique? Daaaaannnggg," Louise learned, then continued, "Well then, I'm going to face...well, there IS no one to face."

Louise was right, until a person with a purple helmet that was levitating came in the scene and said, "Well, well, Louise. What a pleasure to meet you at last."

"How do you—"Louise started, but the eerie figure replied, "I just know you. Either that or there is a spy in our midst."

Louise was immediately surrounded by a tornado of a speeding person.

"HEEEEEEEELLLPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Louise cried, thought about Electra, and then commanded, "Electra! Use shock wave towards my direction!"

"E (What)? Electraele (Do you think I'm crazy)?" Electra exclaimed in disbelief and in question.

"It's the only way." Louise realized.

So, Electra used shock wave and the speeder stopped in his tracks, paralyzed.

"Good one!" Louise acknowledged.

Electra smiled. Never before has she aimed a perfect hit. Now, she finally has some.

Electra decided to deal with speedy, which left Louise with her strange enemy.

"My name is Magneto. I'm trying to create a world where mutants can live in peace and not worry about using their powers," Magneto explains his "life-long" plan.

"Four words: I don't believe you. Anyway, if you want this utopia sooo much, why not make it AWAY from the public?" Louise exclaimed while kicking him.

"Well, you are feisty. Why not watch your friends for a while?" Magneto tried to lure Louise in his trap, but Louise kept hurting him anyway.

Pika thought it was easy to beat Toad, and she was right. All she did was use thunderbolt and he got electrocuted.

With Sparkle, she tried to use bide, but Mystique took minimum damage. Mystique tried to claw the disappointed pachirisu, but some buff guy saved Sparkle by attacking the blue lady.

"Sparkle (My hero)! Sparklespar (What's your name)?" Sparkle exclaimed with some relief in her voice.

"Call me Logan, kid," the stranger introduced himself with a small smile.

'Sparklespar (What's his ordeal)?' Sparkle thought with enough energy to take down Mystique.

With some luck, Nina tried to bite and pursuit Blob, except that it didn't work. She had one more move that might work—fly. So, she lifted blob off the ground with all of her strength up to the highest point, then let go of him. He landed like a meteor—hard and with too much impact.

She tried again, but had little luck.

Nina's luck striked when Digette used magnitude 10 to whip Sabretooth down. With luck, he fell on his back and Digette was ready to continue with her strategy. Digette dug deep down where Sabretooth couldn't reach her, used magnitude 10 again, and hit Sabretooth at the middle of his spine with her head. Sabretooth groaned with the impact and, not realizing it at the time, got hit with Digette's sucker punch move.

For Nina after the impact was luck waiting to happen. Blob fell flat on the surface, which gave Nina the opportunity to tackle him. Blob groaned in pain as well and passed out.

"The unmovable is moveable!" Lois exclaimed as a joke, but Louise pointed out, "None of us are laughing!"

"I got that already," Lois knew, "I'm just in the mood to laugh."

"You know, I could get that as a horribly-told joke, but I could get something out of that." Louise stated.

"Like what?" Lois symphonized.

"Like this. Since I grabbed this out of a book, I'll just say it. A man accidentally swallowed all of the tiles from a Scrabble set. His doctor said the problem would eventually sort itself out, but not in so many words." Louise joked while kicking Magneto on the shin.

"Louise, not another medical joke! And, I don't get it." Lois dumbfoundedly said.

"Lois, hello? Scrabble? Words?" Louise tried to get Lois to understand the joke, but Lois asked, "What's Scrabble?"

"Lois, it's a game with words."

"Louise, I still don't get it." Lois restated.

"Never mind then. Let's move on to one of my faves. A patient, my dad, who had just undergone a very complicated operation kept complaining that he could—"

"The guy was your father?" everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, when I was 5. Now to continue my joke. So, he kept complaining that he could feel some sort of bump on his head and that he had a terrible headache. Since the operation was on his stomach, these were not the types of side effects that the nursing staff had expected. A nurse feared that it was post-operative shock, so she mentioned the symptoms to the surgeon who carried out the surgery. The surgeon said, 'Don't worry, he really does have a bump on his head. Halfway through the operation we ran out of anaesthetic.'"

Lois couldn't help laughing. "They ran out of anesthetic, so they hit him in the head?! Classic!"

"Yeah, true story?" Louise had to snap Lois into reality again.

"Oh, sorry. Remember last year, when you had...what's it called...oh yeah, kleptomania?" Lois remembered.

"Don't even dare. I know I stole, but I snapped out of my spell and gave everything back."

"Except for the food."

"Lois!"

"Well, sorry, Louise. It's better than that one joke you had."

"Not now, Lois. We're busy right now. Can't you get that meteor headed towards us and bring it here?" Louise emphasized while blowing some hard punches at her enemy. Every other villain was beat and Magneto was the only one left.

"I have something better to do. Take off Magneto's helmet," Lois commanded Louise.

"Why?" Louise asked, but by the look of Lois's face, Louise knew the plan.

So Louise took off Magneto's helmet and Lois carried on her master plan to stop Magneto. Quickly and efficiently, Lois gave it her best by attacking him with telepathic waves.

Magneto groaned in pain. He had suffered like this before with his old friend, Charles Xavier. He didn't want to suffer the same fate with the same results. He tried to attack, but he was left paralyzed by Lois.

Louise realized that Lois's plan worked, and exclaimed, "That's it?! That's your plan?! Oh my GOD!!!!!!!!"

"Well, it's better than your plan. Now, let me deal with our other problem." Lois took control of the mission by moving the meteor telekinetically.

As for the pokemon and the others from the team, they were surprised how Louise and Lois handled the situation. The pokemon were proud of themselves for K-Oing the villains. It was a first experienced for them, after all.

Louise and Lois felt a bond between each other. They only met 5 years ago and haven't gotten along in these kinds of problems; only now that they seem like they can fight another villain again.

Everyone seemed to have their eyes fixed on Louise. She looked pale and ready to pass out in any second. Just as everyone thought, Louise fainted.

Later, Louise was still unconscious, but she heard voices.

"Is Louise gonna be alright?" Lois's voice and worried tone.

"Well, she has a slight fever..." Hank's scientific voice.

"I'm sure she'll be alright, Lois." An unknown voice, yet, it has a calm tone.

Louise opens her eyes and is surprised to see Lois, Pika, Kitty, Hank, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Tom, and a guy that neither Louise nor Lois knew.

"Louise!" Lois screamed and wrapped her arms around her.

"God, Lois, are you trying to make me deaf?" Louise interrogated.

"Sorry," Lois apologized, "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Pika (You're ok)!" Pika exclaimed and snuggled next to Louise.

"Yeah...what happened?" Louise had the nerve to raise the question.

"Well..." Hank started, but then Jean finished for him, "You had a fever. You became light-headed, so you passed out."

"Uuummm...OK, but, who are you?" Louise asked the bald person sitting in his wheelchair.

Answering her question, he clarified, "Well, I'm Professor Charles Xavier. I am the founder of this school and I help adolescents who have the mutant gene, like you and Lois."

"I knew that mutant gene part," Louise actualized.

"You seem to be healed—would you like to take a short walk around the institute?" Xavier asked.

"Uhh...sure," Louise replied in some sort of shocked way.

But, Tom went in and asked Professor, "Can I talk to Louise?"

"Alright, Tom," Professor said.

So Tom went with Louise to what seemed to be his room. When they got there, Tom states, "You know, you might stay here."

"Oh...really? I never knew that!" Louise yelled.

"Well, if you stay..." Tom started.

A long pause occurred before Tom continued, "You'll have a LOT to catch up on!"


End file.
